cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The IRON Order
Closing of the IRON Order The IRON Order was retired on May 1, 2013. Charter of the IRON Order Je vous défie de me montrer une republique, ancienne ou moderne, qui savait se faire sans distinctions. Vous les appelez les hochets, eh bien c’est avec des hochets que l’on mène les hommes. -Bonaparte, Premier consul Sovereignty over the Order The sovereignty of the IRON Order lies with The Council as a whole, and not with a single Councillor or the IRON Order's Officers. Members of the IRON Order owe their loyalty to The Council as a whole, and their highest duty is to serve The Council and The Republic. Officers of the Order a. Grand Master of the IRON Order Is always the sitting President of IRON. The Grand Chancellor acknowledges the President of IRON as the Grand Master of the IRON Order when the President assumes Office of the President of IRON. The acknowledgement is notified to the Keeper of the IRON Order Seal. The Role of the Grand Master :-he represents The Order, :-confirms the Grand Chancellor, :-signs all the proclamations of The Order, :-awards the decorations of The Order on behalf of the IRON Council. b. Grand Chancellor of the IRON Order Is always the sitting Minister of Defence. Minister of Defence is confirmed as Grand Chancellor of The Order by the Grand Master when he assumes Office of the Minister of Defense. The Role of the Grand Chancellor :-he receives the proposals for nominations and promotions from the IRON Council members, :-examines nominations and promotions and ensures they abide by the Charter of The Order and its fundamental principles, :-receives requests for the withdrawal of the decoration, :-calls to vote on the nominations, promotions and withdrawal of the decoration, :-represents the Grand Master in his absence. c. Keeper of the IRON Order Seal Is elected amongst one of the Councillors or members of The Order. A candidate for the Office of the Keeper of the Seal is nominated by a member of the IRON Council. The said candidate is elected if he receives approval of every member of the IRON Council. Role of the Keeper of the Seal :-he guards the Grand Seal of The Order, :-ensures that the Golden Book and the Gallery of The Order are always updated, :-moderates the forums of The Order, :-is in charge of The Order's archive. Classes and insignia The Order has four classes: a. two dignities: :- Grand Cross GC of the IRON Order (1st Class) :- Grand Officer GO of the IRON Order (2nd Class) b. two ranks: :- Knight-Commander KtC of the IRON Order (3rd Class) :- Knight Kt of the IRON Order (4th Class) Nominations, promotions and withdrawal of the decoration Members of The Republic may be received in to The Order for eminent merit, while having displayed the highest sense of duty and never waiving honour. The recipient of the decoration may be nominated by a sitting Councillor. The decoration may only be given after all Council members have agreed to the nomination. Additional conditions for receiving the decoration Member being nominated or promoted must: :-be a member of The Republic for at least one year (prior to receiving the award); :-hold the lower class for at least six months, before he may be awarded the next higher class, :-must hold Office of Praesidium or higher rank equivalent when awarded (for 1st and 2nd Class). Additional conditions for Foreign Alliance members, dignitaries, ambassadors or heads of government Member of a Foreign Alliance being nominated must: :-be a member of an alliance that has an active treaty of no less than MDP rank with The Republic or is considered friendly to such an extent but without formal ties, :-hold the rank of Senior Diplomat to The Republic or equivalent rank (for 3rd class) :-must hold office of Praesidium or equivalent rank (for 2nd class), :-must hold office of Council or equivalent rank (for 1 st class). When a Foreign Alliance member is awarded with the IRON Order, he may be awarded directly with a higher rank award if the above conditions are fulfilled. The awarded Foreign Alliance member is not admitted to The Order and his award does not count against the quota. Withdrawal of the decoration :-for defamation of character or dignity on the part of the recipient, :-for any action against the spirit for which the decoration is given. Withdrawal may be proposed by any member of The Council. The decoration is withdrawn if a majority of the Councillors support the withdrawal. Quotas The maximum quotas of The Order :-Grand Master: 1 :-Grand Chancellor: 1 :-Keeper of the IRON Order Seal: 1 :-Grand Cross: 4 :-Grand Officer: 8 :-Knight-Commander: 16 :-Knight: 32 Sixty decorations in total. Officers of The Order hold the following decorations ex officio: Grand Master holds the decoration of the Grand Cross, Grand Chancellor the decoration of the Grand Officer and the Keeper of the Seal the decoration of the Knight-Commander. The Decorations held by the Officers do not count against the quota. The Golden Book and The Gallery Every awarded member is inscribed in the Golden book of The Republic; with his full name (Ruler Name of Nation Name), date on which he received the award and rank of the decoration. Recipient portraits (avatars) is added to the Gallery of The Order. Exceptions to the rule on awarding this decoration Any Council member may receive the Grand Cross (without having prior received the previous classes) upon retirement from Council, should the other Councillors decide that such an exception is merited. Should this happen the awarded former Councillor will also receive the title Pater Patriae. In such case the decoration doesn't count against the quota. Every retiring Council member automatically receives the decoration of the Knight of The Order upon retiring (or the next higher class if already holding any other class), if none of the remaining Councillors object. If the recipient of the decoration at any point after being received in to The Order leaves The Republic, and joins a Foreign Alliance he may keep the decoration but forfeits his right to be a member of The Order. In such cases the decoration doesn't count against the quota. If the recipient of the decoration at any point after being received in to The Order leaves The Republic and CyberNations, than his right to be a member of The Order and wear the decoration ceases. Coat of Arms, the Grand Seal, Officer and Member Tags of the IRON Order Coat of Arms and the Grand Seal File:TIRONOCofA2.png|'Coat of Arms' File:TheGrandSeal.png|'The Grand Seal' Office and Member Tags File:IRONIOGrandMaster-1.png|'Grand Master of the IO' File:IRONIOGChancellor-1.png|'Grand Chan. of the IO' File:IRONIOKotS-1.png|'Keeper of the Seal' File:IRONGrandCross-1.png|'Grand Cross (GC)' File:IRONGrandOfficer-1.png|'Grand Officer (GO)' File:IRONKnightCommander-1.png|'Knight-Comm. (KtC)' File:IRONKnight-1.png|'Knight (Kt)' Officers of the IRON Order Grand Master of the IRON Order The Grand Master of the IRON Order is always the sitting President of IRON. Grand Chancellor of the IRON Order The Grand Chancellor of the IRON Order is always the sitting Minister of Defence. Keeper of the IRON Order Seal The Keeper of the IRON Order Seal is elected amongst one of the Councillors or members of The Order. The Office of the Keeper of the Seal, was unanimously conferred on Shan Revan, Kt, by the IRON Council on the occasion of the promulgation of the Charter of the IRON Order. Members received to the IRON Order Members in Alphabetical Order See also Category:Independent Republic of Orange Nations